


something in you

by chll51



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chll51/pseuds/chll51
Summary: Prompt: Bellamy and Raven reunite at a wedding, slow dance, admit that maybe…deep down…there’s always been something ;)





	something in you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinselllas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinselllas/gifts).



> This is for the fic exchange, prompted by[ kinselllas](kinselllas.tumblr.com). I sorta miread the prompt so I might try to rewrite another one.

 

 _And there's certain things that I adore_  
_And there's certain things that I ignore_  
_But I'm certain that I'm yours_  
_Certain that I'm yours (I adore you)_

 

 

It starts like this.

His fingers splay flatly on the curves of her hips. Her arms wrap around his neck, and they’re inches apart. She doesn't think that the butterflies happen for her anymore, not after the whole disaster with Finn, but they're here now, fluttering like crazy in the pit of her stomach. It doesn't make sense. Bellamy is her friend, a guy that she slept, sometimes sleeps with if neither are taken. He’s—she's not entirely sure there's a category that he can fit into. He just is.

When she glances up, and notices him staring, her breathing shallows. They're too closed, which is ironic because she's seen him naked. But that's just sex, and there's no need for emotions in things like that. This feels more intimate, like they cross some imaginary line that they weren’t supposed to; and now she can't speak or look at him too long before getting all hot and bothered.

"You're being awfully quiet, Raven,” he comments; his voice drapes over her like a warm blanket. The deepness, and rasp of it gives her chills. “Something’s wrong?”

A blush finds its way to her cheeks. She can't remember the last time she felt like nervous, sweaty and uncomfortable. It's been too long, she thinks, and it happens with Bellamy, of all people. “I'm fine.”

He lifts a brow. “You sure?”

“Thanks for coming last minute,” she says, changing topic. Her date called, cancelling because he had an abrupt work meeting. In her moment of panic, she called Bellamy for help because the last thing she wanted was to show up to a wedding alone. He came within forty five minutes, in a navy suit that she has never seen before. The suit tailored perfectly to the outline of his broad, and fit physique. If she forgot to breathe when he came into the room, that was a mistake, and she didn't mean to. “I owe you one.”

If he noticed her deflection, he doesn't point it out. “It's not like I had plans.”

Raven thinks about all the times Bellamy has been there for her. There was the breakup with Finn, who cheated on her. He was there to give her a shoulder to cry on and a place to stay even though they barely knew each other then. Six months to be exact, and he just opened his doors to her. No questions asked. Then there was a car accident that took part of her leg's mobility. She went through a period of anger and was being down right unbearable, not knowing if she would ever walk normally again. Bellamy never hesitated on calling on her shit, but always made sure she knew that he did not judged her for behaving so. He also drove her to and from each of the physical therapy sessions without complaint. She wonders why she never notices how much he does for her until now.

“Is your leg hurting?” asks Bellamy, brows pucker together worriedly. “Because we can stop dancing anytime.”

She rolls her eyes. “Would you stop it? I said that I was fine.”

“You say that—”

"Don't make kick you with my good leg."

He laughs. “There's the Raven that I know. You had me worried for a second. “

“Jackass.”

“The jackass that saved your life,” adds Bellamy cheekily. “You would be at the single table right now if it wasn’t for me.”

She scoffs. “Technically Wick was supposed to be my date, or did you forget?”

“Wow, a wedding for a third date? I didn't know it was that serious.”

He sounds peeved, even if he tries to joke, so she asks, “Jealous?”

Bemused, “Yeah, Wick is way too beautiful,” he says with a half smile, “Maybe lady luck will be on my side and I’ll find someone here. It's a wedding after all.”

“I feel sorry for whoever the girl maybe already.”

Bellamy lowers his head. “Maybe it's the girl in the black dress standing by table number 7,” he whispers into her ears. She looks from the corner of her eyes and sees the girl staring at the two of them. Raven has seen her giving Bellamy a quick scan earlier when he first stepped into the room.

Raven makes a face. “I think she's out of your league.”

"Or maybe—” He then pauses, as his eyes stop at her lips, and stay there. Before he could finish his sentence, someone calls out Raven's name, making them both turn around. “Kyle,” she says, surprised. “I thought you weren’t going to make it.”

“The meeting finished early so I thought I drop by. Did I—” He looks at her then at Bellamy, looking like they were caught in a private moment. “I mean, I’m sorry to drop in. I didn't know—”

Raven and Bellamy locks eyes briefly. She then bites her lips, stuck between a rock and a hard place. She still has a hand on Bellamy's arm. “Um—the thing is—”

"I should get going,” Bellamy finishes for her and lets go of his hold on her. The sinking feeling from his action confuses her. “I have a date.”

She pulls him back. “Wait, Bell. I thought you—"

"Gina asked me out for drinks after her shift,” he explains with an easy smile then looks over at Wick. “Have fun guys.”

Without another word, he takes his leave. Raven stares after him, slack jawed, and unable to form a coherent thought. Her mind is still on Gina's name being mentioned, because he hasn't mentioned running into his ex. She would have remember if he did, because it's Gina, the first great love of his life, or whatever. It bothers her even though there's no reason why it should. She doesn't even register that Wick has taken up his place until he says, “You look beautiful.”

She blinks absentmindedly, and thinks that this is wrong. She's standing here with Wick, a guy that she's been seeing and her mind is on someone else. "Sorry,” says Raven, entirely unsure about what her next words are. Just that she cannot fathom enjoying the rest of the evening here. “I don't mean to do this last minute—”

He smiles. “I’m late.”

She stares at him, not entirely sure what he meant.

“I figure it as much,” Wick says quietly. “You always talk about him and you guys seem so closed. It felt like I was the 3rd person in your relationship. I guess it was only a matter of time before you realize it."

She looks down. “Sorry.”

“No, it's my fault. I should have been here earlier.”

She gives him a hug. “Thank you.” Then she walks off the dance floor while dialing for Bellamy. _Pick up_ , she repeats. He doesn't, and she curses a loud _shit_.

“Did you get dump or something?”

She freezes in recognition. When she looks up, she sees Bellamy was standing by the sidewalk, still in his nice suit. “I thought you left.”

He holds up his phone. “Uber driver is running late.”

"I called you.”

He checks his phone. “Oh shit. I must have been dialing out because I didn't—”

“Stay,” she blurts out. When he looks up, eyes widen, it makes her want to take the words back. “I mean, meet Gina tomorrow. Just not today, because you're my date.”

His brows knit together in confusion. “But I thought Wick is here.”

Shaking her head, “No, _you_ ,” she says, emphasizing the last word carefully. “It has to be you. I want it to be you.”

He gives her the happiest smile that she has ever seen, so bright that it almost makes her dizzy.

 

 

-  _fin_


End file.
